moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Brightspear
Rachel Brightspear (in-game character name Brightspear) is played by WirtsLeg #1629, in addition to Barngrim Brownbeard, Boliver Blackthorne, Maalthiel Shadewalker, Mateas Shaw and formerly Emmerick Blackthorne. Rachel Brightspear is a heavy RP character. Personality Devoutly loyal to those she pledges herself to, Rachel Brightspear lives to serve and protect. She is an extremely honest person, being as sincere and true as the most trustworthy names of Azeroth and she considers lying to be a sign of weakness as Rachel believes that courage and strength are found in truth. Rachel is fiercely protective of those she aligns herself with or considers a friend and will go to great lengths to keep them out of harm. She feels that she was put on Azeroth for the sole purpose of defending and protecting others. Despite not growing up in a religious family, or pursuing a career or life wih the Church of the Holy Light, Rachel's ideals and philosophies have always aligned with and encompassed the three virtues practiced by the Church (respect, tenacity, compassion). She is inherently a good person and, unless a situation calls for arms to be raised, Rachel is always looking for a peaceful resolution to conflicts. Background Stormwind Army Years Rachel Brightspear was born in Stormwind in the year 587 by the King's Calendar, a mere four years before the First War. Being only four years old at the time of the war, Rachel's memories of the siege on Stormwind are hazy at best. By the time of the Second War, Rachel nine years old and living in Lordaeron and was moderately safe from harm. Despite the relative security the young Rachel enjoyed by living deep withing Lordaeron with her family, she grew to harbour an intense towards the invading Orcs. After the conclusion of the Second War, and when Stormwind was reconstructed by those who returned to their homeland to rebuild what they had lost, the now teenage Rachel chose to train to serve in the reformed Stormwind Army. Upon becoming an enlisted soldier in the year 607, Rachel began to serve her kingdom in and around Stormwind. Rachel mostly dealt with minor threats such as bandit and gnoll attacks between Goldshire and Lakeshire, but her performance was deemed exemplary. By the year 618, when Alliance and Horde forces alike found themselves pouring into Outland, Rachel had reached the rank of Knight-Lieutenant. When she volunteered to venture to Outland to assist with Alliance war efforts, Rachel found herself posted in Wildhammer Stronghold where she assisted with Alliance operations, even remaining for several years after the defeat of Illidan Stormrage in an effort to further fight for balance in the shattered world. Over the following years, she would be promoted a few more times until settling into the rank of Knight-Champion. It was not until word arrived in Outland that a supposed "Iron Horde" from "another Draenor" briefly invaded Azeroth that Rachel found herself requesting an immediate return to Stormwind in anticipation for further attacks. However, thanks to the actions of brave adventurers and soldiers alike, there were no further invasions quite like the initial one after both Alliance and Horde forces took the fight to the Iron Horde on their own alternate Draenor. Remaining on Azeroth, Rachel assisted in hunting down and dealing with the smaller Iron Horde splinter groups that remained on Azeroth. As things began to settle, she was promoted to Lietenant Commander. After hearing of the passing of her uncle Marshal Emmerick Blackthorne, who fought tirelessly to not only repel forces that sought to harm the Alliance but to also assist in providing for the common folk, Rachel wished to preserve Emmerick's ideals and vowed to carry them for him. The Silver Hand With her intention of following in her uncle's footsteps resonating strong within her, Rachel turned her attention towards the Silver Hand. Specifically, she sought a dialogue with the Stormwind branch of the organization. After meeting with their head representative in Stormwind, Lord Ritchard Elric, both parties decided that Rachel's presence within their ranks would benefit one another. She then stepped away from her obligations with the Stormwind Army to focus on aiding the Silver Hand. Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind Army Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwindian